<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hidden Wolves by Ambear9</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25009927">Hidden Wolves</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambear9/pseuds/Ambear9'>Ambear9</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sterek Prompts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Claudia and Talia were firends, M/M, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Stiles mom died when he was six</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:33:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25009927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambear9/pseuds/Ambear9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles finds some things at a thrift store and a new game begins.<br/>How long will it take Derek to figure out what Stiles is doing?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sterek Prompts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>268</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hidden Wolves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Daaaaaad” Stiles whined.<br/>
The sheriff walked into the living room to see his son sitting upside down on the couch “Stop whining and get your shoes on, and you sitting on the couch like that is all the proof I need”<br/>
“Proof that I like to be comfy is no proof that I need a babysitter”<br/>
“Melissa is not a babysitter, she is my friend and she is watching you while I’m out of town this weekend with Natalie”<br/>
“Gross, I don’t understand why you need to date Lydia’s mom, we all know you and Melissa are end game, plus, it’s going to be weird when me and Lydia get married”<br/>
“Does Lydia even know your name”<br/>
“Wow Dad, harsh and a lot has changed since Freshman year, we are kinda friends now”<br/>
“I thought you would be excited to spend the weekend with Scott”<br/>
“All he talks about is Allison and they will probably spend half the night making kissy noises on the phone and talking about prom...gag”<br/>
“Just promise me no more sneaking out to the preserve or fighting unknown creatures”<br/>
“Not gonna happen, I learned my lesson”<br/>
“No you didn’t” John threw Stiles’ backpack at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on Scott, don’t do this to me”<br/>
“I promised Allison I would help her study”<br/>
“Study” Stiles laughed “She is smarter than you”<br/>
“Dude” Scott glared at him “But you’re right”<br/>
“You’re making me go SHOPPING with your mom while you make out with Allison, life is so unfair”<br/>
“I didn’t want to tell you, but we are going bowling with Jackson and Lydia”<br/>
“Oh my god, you are officially not my best friend anymore”<br/>
“Sorry man”<br/>
Melissa walked into Scott’s bedroom “Ready Stiles?”<br/>
“Do I have a budget?”<br/>
“How much is in your wallet”<br/>
“Three dollars”<br/>
“That’s answers your question”<br/>
“If I’m good can we get ice cream?”<br/>
“Remind me how old you are?”<br/>
“Eighteen in six months baby” he did a little dance that made Scott and Melissa laugh<br/>
“Didn’t need an answer, Stiles, I was there when you were born”<br/>
“Right, so that’s a yes?”<br/>
“Get your shoes on Stiles”<br/>
“I want ice cream” Scott shouted<br/>
Melissa handed Scott a twenty from her pocket “Have fun at the bowling alley, I’m sure they have ice cream”<br/>
“Thanks, mom”<br/>
“I see how it is” Stiles teased </p><p> </p><p>Stiles survived the grocery store, he even talked Melissa into getting him a package of Reese’s cups, but he couldn’t eat them until he helped her carry them all in and put them away. He thought that was it but then they went to the mall, Stiles had no idea there were so many stores that sold clothes, after the third store Melissa gave him ten bucks to spend at the arcade, he won a stuffed wolf in the claw machine, he couldn’t wait to see the look on Scott’s face when he found it in his bed.<br/>
He thought Melissa had spent all her money based on the amount of bags she had, but then they stopped at a thrift store.<br/>
“Did my Dad leave me any money? I would love to buy some old books”<br/>
Melissa handed over a card “If you go crazy, he will shoot you, and me”<br/>
“You’ve been holding out on me? Rude”<br/>
“Like I said earlier, I’ve known you since the day you were born, I was not trusting you at the mall with it”<br/>
“Good call” Stiles grabbed the card and a shopping cart and took off.<br/>
He spent a long time looking over the shelf with old books, he found an old copy of Little Red Riding Hood that he was planning on sneaking into Derek’s loft. Then he found a few more that just looked cool that he might read one day. He then saw some plaid flannel shirts and grabbed a few, even though it was almost summer and he wouldn’t need them right away, can’t pass up two dollar flannels.<br/>
Melissa was talking to someone she knew so Stiles went over to the toy section, just to look, he grabbed a fifty-cent Catwoman action figure that looked like it came from a happy meal, he wasn’t sure how Erica would react to it, but he couldn’t help himself. He was kind of spacing out thinking about where he could convince Melissa to stop on the way home for food when something caught his eye. He almost knocked a coffee cup out of a lady’s hand while grabbing for it. Honestly, he would have been doing her a favor because it said Live Laugh Love on it. Gross.<br/>
Stiles picked up the small wooden wolf, it had no markings on the bottom so Stiles guessed it was handmade, it was maybe an inch tall, it was sitting down howling, it’s tail up, it kind of looked like half a heart, it was all black. Stiles felt this weird connection to it, but it didn’t have a sticker on it, so he took it and his cart up to the register.<br/>
The cashier gave it to Stiles for free, she made a joke about it being free with the Red Riding Hood book. That’s when Stiles knew he needed to hide the wolf in Derek’s apartment to see how long it took Derek to find it.</p><p> </p><p>Stiles has been waiting all week for the pack meeting tonight, he texted Derek and asked if he could come over early, Derek only agreed if he stopped and picked up the pizza he ordered, Stiles happily picked it up and ate three pieces on the way because being the only human at these meetings he usually ended up with scraps.</p><p>“Derek?” Stiles walked into the loft<br/>
“Upstairs, be down in a minute”<br/>
Stiles quickly sat the pizzas and his backpack on the coffee table, then grabbed the small wolf from the front pocket and looked around the loft. He noticed a spot on one of the brick walls where the bricks were uneven, he sat the small wolf on top of the brick that was sticking out. He laughed to himself thinking about how Derek’s eyebrows would raise in that questioning look he gets, Stiles was slightly sad that he wouldn’t be there to see it. </p><p>“Stiles”<br/>
Stiles jumped “Jeez Sourwolf, wear a bell or something”<br/>
Derek rolled his eyes “Why did you want to come over early?”<br/>
“Oh right,” Stiles unzipped his backpack “I found these at the thrift store and I thought you would like to add them to your old book collection, I did some research on a few of the older ones, wrote some fun facts on note cards and put them inside the front cover” he nodded towards the half-empty bookcase. Derek was slowly starting to make the loft a home.<br/>
Derek grabbed the stack from Stiles’ hands, “Red Riding Hood?”<br/>
“Thought it was funny”<br/>
“It’s not” Derek opened one of the books to see the notecard, “But thanks”<br/>
“No problem dude” Stiles grabbed the small Catwoman and sat it on the coffee table “That’s for Erica”<br/>
“What’s for me?”<br/>
Stiles jumped “You sneaky wolves are going to give me a heart attack one day” he watched Eria’s reaction as she picked up the small figurine “Thanks Batman” she stuck it in her purse, Stiles smiled.</p><p> </p><p>It was about a few weeks later when Stiles got a text from Melissa asking if he wanted to go garage selling with her to find more books. He said yes.<br/>
At the first house they had puppies and Stiles climbed into the little fenced-in area and laid on the ground, Melissa took a few pictures and sent them to John before making him get out, he was sad when his dad said no.<br/>
It was the fourth house when he found a ceramic black wolf, the ear was chipped a little bit but he bought it anyway, along with a few books, he grabbed a Robin Hood book for Allison while he was at it. She loved it.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you need Stiles?”<br/>
‘That’s not how you answer the phone Derek”<br/>
“Stiles” he growled<br/>
“So my jeep broke down and I need a ride to school”<br/>
“Call your dad”<br/>
“He will get mad at me and go on a rant about how we can't keep putting money into the Jeep and blah blah blah”<br/>
“How is that my problem”<br/>
“Pleeeeease Derek, I’ll do anything”<br/>
“I don’t need or want anything from you”<br/>
“You’re a shitty alpha sometimes”<br/>
“I’m not your alpha”<br/>
“I’ll keep that in mind next time you invite me to a pack meeting or ask me to do some research, asshat” Stiles threw his phone into the passenger seat “I’m the alpha” Stiles mocked, “More like asshole” he got out of the jeep, slamming the door “Shit, sorry Roscoe, but you kind of deserve it, I thought we talked about this, you promised to not break down on the way to school” Stiles grabbed the roll of duct tape out of the trunk and popped the hood.</p><p>“Stupid Monday”<br/>
“Not Monday’s fault you drive a piece of shit”<br/>
“Ouch” Stiles rubbed his head where he hit it on the hood. “You actually showed up?”<br/>
“Get in the car Stiles”<br/>
“What about the Jeep?”<br/>
“I’ll come back and get it after I take you to school”<br/>
“Thanks” Stiles rubbed his hands on his jeans then grabbed his backpack and phone from the passenger seat then got in the Camaro. </p><p>When they got to the school Stiles hadn’t said a single word and Derek was thankful for that, but it made him a little uncomfortable.<br/>
“Do you need a ride after school?”<br/>
“No”<br/>
“You’re more quiet than usual”<br/>
“Why do you care? You made it clear I’m not part of the pack, you’re not even my friend”<br/>
“Stiles”<br/>
Stiles climbed out of the car “And I know my Jeep sucks sometimes, but it was my mom’s and it makes me happy, so I’m going to continue to fix it and drive it until it’s impossible, you of all people should understand what it means to me”<br/>
“I’m”<br/>
“I don’t want to hear it” he slammed the door shut, hoping Derek didn’t notice him drop the ceramic wolf in the little pocket on the door. Even though he was hurt by the things Derek said, he was enjoying this game.</p><p> </p><p>“Stiles” Derek climbed in through his bedroom window<br/>
“Derek” Stiles didn’t look up from his laptop<br/>
“How many?”<br/>
“How many what?” Stiles was hit in the head with something that then fell in his lap. He laughed picking up the small plastic wolf that he put in one of the coffee mugs in the back of the cabinet. “I think this was number six, maybe five, honestly, I’ve lost count”<br/>
“Is that why my house and car smell like you now?”<br/>
“That’s a strong possibility, I’m surprised this is the first one you found, there is a huge stuffed one in the top of your closet like it’s probably life-size of a wolf pup”<br/>
Derek ran a hand over his face “Why?”<br/>
“It’s fun, we started taking bets on how long it will take you, I have to text the pack group chat” He looked at his phone, it’s been four months, two weeks and four days, that means Erica wins for time and Issac wins for which one you found first, here hold it so I can take a picture and send it to them” Stiles threw the wolf back at Derek, it hit his chest and fell to the floor.<br/>
“No”<br/>
“Lame, they will still believe me since I didn’t win, but seriously dude, for an alpha you are not observant at all”<br/>
“I noticed the three copies of Little Red Riding Hood”<br/>
“There are four, and one of them has a wolf bookmark and one is actually a fake book and if you open it there is a wolf puzzle inside”<br/>
“How did you find all this wolf stuff?”<br/>
“I go to thrift stores and garage sales with Melissa almost every weekend”<br/>
“Why?”<br/>
“Because they are fun”<br/>
“No Stiles, why the wolves?”<br/>
“Better question, why not?”<br/>
“It’s childish”<br/>
Stiles huffed out a laugh, “Okay boring old man, heaven forbid you have some fun in your life, you’re twenty-one but act like you’re eighty-one”<br/>
“I need you to come to the loft and find all the wolves”<br/>
“Nope”<br/>
“Stiles” his eyes flashed red<br/>
“That doesn’t work on me”<br/>
“I need your smell out of my loft, it’s driving my wolf crazy”<br/>
“Because I’m a gross human?”<br/>
“I didn’t say that”<br/>
“Well you’ve never said anything nice about me, and I’m sure I smell weird”<br/>
“You smell like arousal and cinnamon rolls?” Derek deadpanned.<br/>
“I'm a seventeen-year-old virgin so that makes sense, but I don't eat cinnamon rolls”<br/>
“You smell like a baked good of some sort, your mom used to smell like that too”<br/>
“You knew my mom?”<br/>
“I thought you knew?” Derek sat on the end of Stiles’ bed.<br/>
“Obviously not”<br/>
“Our moms were friends, she would babysit us sometimes and after your mom uh passed, Laura babysat you a few times”<br/>
“How come I don’t remember?”<br/>
“Not sure, but I do know my mom was the one who told her she was pregnant, she could hear your heartbeat”<br/>
“My mom knew about werewolves?”<br/>
“She saw me wolf out a few months before that, it was a complete accident, I was only four so I was still learning to control it and I sneezed really hard and wolfed out” Stiles laughed “I would have loved to see that”<br/>
“I started freaking out, I thought I was going to get in trouble but she was calm, I don’t remember much but I know her and my mom went into her office and talked then later that night my mom told me it was okay and Claudia was someone we could trust, that she was someone special”<br/>
Stiles wiped his tears away with the sleeve of his hoodie “I miss her so much”<br/>
“I’m sorry for what I said about her Jeep”<br/>
“It’s okay, my dad says it all the time”<br/>
“Laura’s car is parked at the loft while she is in New York if you want to borrow it, I can look at the Jeep”<br/>
“It’s currently working”<br/>
“Keyword, currently”<br/>
“Laura is the most terrifying person on the planet, not sure I feel okay driving her car”<br/>
“Then take the Camero”<br/>
“Can I have the leather jacket too?”<br/>
“No”<br/>
“That was a joke, but you would let me drive it?”<br/>
“Yeah”<br/>
“Are you Derek Hale or a skinwalker. A shapeshifter? Have you been hit on the head?”<br/>
“It’s just a car Stiles” He could practically feel Derek’s eye roll.<br/>
“Oh I’m so going to get laid”<br/>
“No, you’re not”<br/>
“That’s rude, you don’t know”<br/>
“Everyone in your life has known you all your life and you’re still a virgin”<br/>
“Okay so you’re still Derek Hale, asshole” Stiles grabbed his jeep keys off the nightstand and tossed them at Derek “Be nice to Roscoe please”<br/>
“You named it?”<br/>
“Uh yeah dude, most people name their vehicles”<br/>
“Why Roscoe?”<br/>
Stiles shrugged, “Just came out one day and it stuck”<br/>
Derek pulled his keys out of his pocket and handed it to Stiles.<br/>
“I’ll let you know”<br/>
“Try not to rack up the cost too much”<br/>
“Don’t worry about”<br/>
“Derek”<br/>
“See you later Stilinski”</p><p> </p><p>🐺Sourwolf: Roscoe is ready for you</p><p>Stiles: Can I make you dinner?</p><p>🐺Sourwolf: You don’t need to</p><p>Stiles: I’m bringing dinner over</p><p>🐺Sourwolf: You can also help me track down all the wolves. I’m at 8</p><p>Stiles: I’ll be there at 630<br/>
Stiles: Not helping, and I think there is at least 15</p><p>🐺Sourwolf: I hate you</p><p>Stiles: You keep saying that but I don’t think you mean it<br/>
Stiles: Have you found the ice cube tray yet? We’ve been using it at almost every meeting</p><p>🐺Sourwolf: that makes 9, we can keep that one.</p><p> </p><p>Stiles walked into the loft, he didn’t see Derek so he put the bags of food on the counter and hung the Camaro keys on the hook by the door<br/>
“If my car smells like curly fries or sex, I’ll kill you” Stiles only flinched, he was getting better at not being scared when a wolf sneaks up behind him. He turned around to see Derek with just a towel wrapped around his waist.<br/>
“I can smell that” Derek glared at him<br/>
“Your fault” Stiles busied himself unpacking the bags of food. “And your car will probably smell like curly fries because well they are addicting, and you were right, I’m not getting laid, never have and never will”<br/>
“Never? you’re seventeen, you have time”<br/>
“Unlike you, I’m not attractive so people aren’t just throwing themselves at me, I bet you lost your virginity in high school”<br/>
“Yeah, Kate manipulated me and used me as a sex doll when I was sixteen so she could kill my parents”<br/>
“Oh my god I’m an asshole, I’m so sorry Derek”<br/>
“What should we talk about next? Jennifer?”<br/>
“What, no, I’m sorry I said something, Derek, I forgot”<br/>
“It’s okay”<br/>
“No it’s not, what happened to you is not okay and Kate is a twat and well Jennifer was a psycho, okay both are psycho. How did Allison come out so good, her family is fucked”<br/>
“And that’s why I stopped dating women”<br/>
Stiles dropped the forks he had just grabbed from the drawer. “Sorry” he mumbled.<br/>
“What did you make?”<br/>
“Golabki”<br/>
“I need more detail than that”<br/>
“I think it means stuffed cabbage? It’s polish, I was looking through my mom’s recipe box for something and this sounded good”<br/>
“What’s inside it?”<br/>
“Garlic, onions, rice, eggs, I used kielbasa sausage because that’s what I had but you can use any meat, and the sauce is just a tomato sauce, which my mom would be mad I used canned but I didn’t have time, but I did use a lot of seasoning so it shouldn’t taste like it came from a can”<br/>
“Smells good” Derek grabbed two soda’s from the fridge and handed one to Stiles.<br/>
“I’ve been cooking a lot lately, partly because it’s better for my dad but also I thought it would be a good life skill if I go off to college”<br/>
“If? I thought you had all these big plans”<br/>
“I change my mind once a week, I’d love to join the FBI or become a detective and don’t tell anyone but I’ve thought about being a teacher, but then there is this overwhelming need to stay in Beacon Hills and become a cop and eventually be Sheriff”<br/>
“All of those things would be great for you, you just need to decide what makes you happy”<br/>
“That’s the problem, they all make me happy”<br/>
“Your mom was a teacher right?”<br/>
“Yeah, she was a first-grade teacher, I was wanting to do more subject-based, like history or English, not math, maybe science, not sure”<br/>
“This food is amazing” Derek could smell the sadness coming from Stiles so he changed the subject.<br/>
“Thanks, I made dessert too”<br/>
“Snickerdoodles?”<br/>
“Among other things, I owe you a lot for fixing Roscoe and letting me drive your Camero”<br/>
“It was nice to have a project to work on”<br/>
“You need a hobby”<br/>
“Like searching my house for wolves?”<br/>
“That might be a good start”<br/>
“How did you even do it?”<br/>
“I’m over here every Saturday night for pack meetings, then Issac found one and I told him, then he invited me over to study while you were out”<br/>
“Assholes”<br/>
“Just promise me not to throw anything away”<br/>
“One day you will come home from school and they will all be in your bed”<br/>
“Good luck” Stiles winked, Derek looked down quickly hoping Stiles didn’t see his eyes flash red, and he was thankful there were no wolves around to smell how he was feeling right now.<br/>
Stiles was surprised at how easy the conversation between him and Derek went. After they finished eating they moved to the couch and ate the various cookies Stiles made as they watched a movie.</p><p>“Thanks for dinner Stiles”<br/>
“Thanks for actually being a good friend”<br/>
“You too”<br/>
“I’ll see you Friday” Stiles grabbed his keys off the hook by the door, smiling at the small silver wolf keychain that was now attached to Derek’s keys.<br/>
“What’s with the fox?” Stiles held up his keychain that now had a fox keychain on it.<br/>
Derek shrugged “I figured it was time for a game of my own and that was the only animal I could think of”<br/>
“I like it”<br/>
“But I’ve learned that wolf things are easier to find”<br/>
“How many have you hid?”<br/>
“Just that one so far”<br/>
“Thak Der”<br/>
“Goodnight Stiles”</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>“Happy Birthday Stiles” Derek tossed a card on Stiles' bed where he was sitting reading a comic book.<br/>
“It’s not my birthday”<br/>
Derek looked at the clock “It has been for five minutes now”<br/>
Stiles looked at the clock “Shit, I turned eighteen and I didn’t even notice, my life sucks”<br/>
“I’m sure you’ll have fun with everyone later today at the party, I can smell the huge amount of food your dad bought”<br/>
“Are you not coming?”<br/>
“Sorry, I’m going to visit Laura in New York”<br/>
“I thought she was coming home?”<br/>
“Me too, but she met someone and convinced Cora and I to come see her”<br/>
“When will you be back?”<br/>
“Only for Cora’s spring break but she will probably try to convince us to try and stay but I have been working on a project and now that it's almost summer it’s the perfect time to work on it”<br/>
“And let me guess, you aren’t going to tell me?”<br/>
“I’m going to rebuild the house”<br/>
“Oh wow, that’s huge” Stiles' eyes widened in surprise.<br/>
“I’ve been slowly cleaning it out, then in a few weeks I’m going to have someone come out and help me figure out what to knock down and what I can save”<br/>
“Derek that is amazing” Stiles picked up the card<br/>
“Don’t open it until I leave”<br/>
“Uh yeah sure” Stiles sat the card down on his nightstand. “But seriously if you need any help at all with the house, I could use a distraction”<br/>
“Still haven’t decided on what you're doing after graduation?”<br/>
“You mean besides hunting down more wolves to hide in the massive Hale house when you finish it?”<br/>
“You’re ridiculous”<br/>
“I’m aware, and as long as I live, I’ll be terrorizing you with wolf things”<br/>
“You’re going to be the one I call to help me pack up the loft when I move out”<br/>
“Whatever Sourwolf”<br/>
“I should get going, but have fun tomorrow, and enjoy your spring break”<br/>
Stiles laughed “You enjoy New York while I sit here in Beacon Hills, which I’ve never left, while all my friends are doing couple things and sad lonely Stilinski hangs out with his comic books” Stiles huffed, a sad smile crossing his lips.<br/>
“Come to New York with us”<br/>
“I can’t just go to New York?”<br/>
“Why not?”<br/>
“First of all, money”<br/>
“If that’s all that’s stopping you that’s a stupid excuse, I have plenty of money”<br/>
“I can’t just let you pay for stuff for me”<br/>
“Then consider it an advance for helping me with the house”<br/>
“I don’t know” Stiles bit his lower lip in contemplation.<br/>
Derek held up his phone to show Stiles the screen “There are a few seats left and the flight leaves in eight hours”<br/>
Stiles grabbed Derek’s phone, Derek watched as Stiles’ long fingers moved around the screen but he couldn’t see what he was doing.<br/>
“You better be there to pick me up at the airport bright and early on Monday, I can’t miss my party today, and tomorrow my dad and I are having a special dinner just the two of us”<br/>
“Monday” Derek couldn’t help but smile<br/>
“Thanks Der” </p><p>Stiles sat on the edge of his bed and opened the red envelope from Derek. He laughed at the cartoon fox on the front of the card. When he opened it a few old pictures fell into his lap. </p><p>‘I found some pictures in the house, some have some fire damage but I thought you would like them, I wrote on the back of them, Happy Birthday Mieczyslaw<br/>
-D.H’</p><p>Stiles grabbed the small stack of pictures, the one on top had a lot of damage, but he could tell it was his mom, she was pregnant with Stiles, she was standing with his dad and Talia, there was one of a small boy holding a baby, Stiles flipped it over and it said Derek holding baby Stiles.<br/>
“Dad” he yelled<br/>
His dad came into his room a little too quickly and Stiles realized he probably yelled that a little too loud and his dad thought that he needed help.<br/>
“You okay?” The sheriff’s eyes scanned the room for danger.<br/>
“Derek found some pictures of mom, I thought you would want to see them, especially this one” He handed his dad a picture that was him holding baby Stiles with Claudia standing next to him and a small Derek peeking over at him.<br/>
“Wow”<br/>
“I really like this one” he handed him a picture of Claudia laughing, she was standing in a field of flowers with one tucked behind her ear”<br/>
“Talia loved taking photos”<br/>
“How come I never knew you guys were friends with the Hales?”<br/>
“They were closer with your mom, and I kind of pushed everyone away after she passed, then the fire happened and I have some regrets about not talking to them more and knowing the kids better so I could have helped more” He grabbed one of the pictures from Stiles’ lap. “They were so happy when they found out Talia was pregnant with Cora and was due not long after you were born, they joked about you two getting married and you becoming a Hale”<br/>
Stiles laughed “IF I marry a Hale, I’ll at least hyphenate the last name”<br/>
“And I’m guessing it will be the middle Hale”<br/>
“Derek doesn’t like me like that”<br/>
“He brought you a birthday card at midnight”<br/>
“He is leaving in the morning to see Laura so he dropped off a card”<br/>
“When did this thing start between you two?”<br/>
“Remember when I borrowed the Camaro?”<br/>
“I remember the seventy dollars speeding ticket”<br/>
“Right, well ever since then we have been getting closer, as friends”<br/>
“Interesting”<br/>
“Well, on that note, and the fact that I’m now an adult”<br/>
“Do I want to know?”<br/>
“Not sure why I’m admitting this to my father, but I’m still a virgin, so you don’t have to worry about that and I don’t do drugs so”<br/>
“I guess that’s good to know”<br/>
“Derek bought me a plane ticket to New York, the flight is Monday morning”<br/>
“So you’re just friends and he bought you a plane ticket to New York?”<br/>
“I’m going to be helping him with redoing the Hale house, he said it was the payment, and I’ve always wanted to get out of California and this might be my only shot at that”<br/>
“Does that mean you’re going to tell me what you have decided to do after graduation?”<br/>
“I applied for the police academy”<br/>
“Stiles”<br/>
“Don’t try and talk me out of it, it’s what I want right now, I’ve also applied to do online classes to get the basic shit out of the way and I can use that to be a substitute teacher, and I can do the cop thing to pay for school and then maybe later I’ll go back to school to be an actual teacher but I think this plan is what is best for me”<br/>
“Your mom would be so happy to hear that”<br/>
“When I get back, I’ll get these framed, I think they would look nice around the house”<br/>
“I’d like that, but save this one for the wedding” he pointed to the one of Derek holding Stiles.<br/>
“This isn’t a teen romance movie, I’m not going to run away to New York and fall in love”<br/>
“I don’t think you need New York for that”<br/>
“Okay, and that’s my queue to say good night”<br/>
“Goodnight son” John hugged his son “And Happy Birthday”</p><p>Stiles: Thank you so much for the pictures. Means a lot<br/>
Stiles: Made my dad super happy too, but now he thinks we are getting married</p><p>🐺Sourwolf: Glad you liked them</p><p>Stiles: But if you ever use my real name again, I’ll shoot you, let you heal and shoot you again</p><p>🐺Sourwolf: Sure thing Mieczyslaw</p><p>Stiles: You’re an asshat Derek Hale<br/>
Stiles: How do you even know how to spell it?<br/>
Stiles: I spell it wrong most of the time.</p><p>🐺Sourwolf: I’m smarter, clearly</p><p>Stiles: 🖕🖕🖕🖕</p><p>🐺Sourwolf: Good night Stiles.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------</p><p>“Of course you rented a Camero” Stiles handed Derek his bag to put in the trunk.<br/>
“It’s what I like driving, and it's crazy here”<br/>
“That flight sucked, the delay was nice but I ate too many fries and had too much frozen coffee so my stomach hurt the entire time and the man next to me was listing to fifty shades of grey on audiobook and I could hear it, I’m just glad I couldn’t smell his emotions”<br/>
“Flights suck for wolves”<br/>
“I want to see everything, I want to be the classic tourist”<br/>
“We are starting with classic bagels, Laura and Cora will meet us there”<br/>
“For lunch we should get pizza, oh and I want to get a hot dog and a soft pretzel from a food cart, I don’t even care if it makes me sick, I want to try it all”<br/>
“We have a week, I’m sure we can fit it all in”</p><p> </p><p>“Wake up Stiles” Derek shook him.<br/>
“I think I’m hungover”<br/>
“You didn’t drink”<br/>
“I ate my weight in pizza and Laura gave me two beers, don’t tell my dad”<br/>
“We have somewhere to be, your outfit is on the end of the bed, you have ten minutes to get ready”<br/>
“You picked out my clothes? That’s weird”<br/>
“Trust me”</p><p>Stiles ran out of his room “ARE WE GOING TO A METS GAME?” Stiles looked at himself in the mirror hanging on the wall, admiring his new hat and jersey.<br/>
“Yeah” Derek held up the tickets.<br/>
“Holy shit, you’re amazing” Stiles hugged him, then realized what he was doing “Oh uh sorry”<br/>
“It’s okay” Derek mumbled. “But we should really get going”</p><p>“Der, these seats are amazing” Stiles said through a mouthful of soft pretzel, Derek was already on his second beer and the game hadn’t even started, the beer won’t get him drunk but it helps calm him a little.<br/>
“Laura is dating someone on the team, or someone who works here, I don’t listen half the time”<br/>
“Can she get me a date with one of the players? I want to date a Mets player”<br/>
“I told her you were a big fan and she got them for us, not sure she will set you up on a date though.”<br/>
“Wow, remind me to thank her”<br/>
Derek finished his beer in one gulp.<br/>
“Dude are you okay, you’re acting weird?”<br/>
“I’m fine” </p><p>“Uh Derek” he looked over to see Stiles’ eyes wide, he followed Stiles’ eyeline and there they were, on the big screen, a heart around them with the words kiss cam. “Der what do we do?”<br/>
“Kiss,” Derek said it so quickly he wasn’t sure Stiles heard him, he grabbed Stiles’ face and pressed their lips together, the people around them cheered. Derek could feel his face turning red, but Stiles deepened the kiss and Derek didn’t want it to stop but he felt his wolf on the verge of coming out so he pulled back.<br/>
Stiles looked bashful, a pink tint peppering his cheeks and Derek wanted to kiss him more, too bad they were in public and he couldn’t drag Stiles back to the hotel right now.<br/>
“Woah Derek, that was insane, sorry”<br/>
“Don’t be” Derek cleared his throat.<br/>
“I wish that was my first kiss, like what an amazing story to tell, I kissed Derek Hale at a Mets game and the entire world saw it, oh shit, the entire world” Stiles’ chest was getting tight “Derek I’m so sorry”<br/>
Derek grabbed Stiles hand “Hey breathe, it’s okay”<br/>
“But”<br/>
“Last time I checked, I kissed you, so no need to apologize, please calm down”<br/>
“Because you had to, the….cam” Stiles was trying to take slow breaths but it wasn’t working.<br/>
“I wanted this to be a date”<br/>
“Don’t make jokes to try and calm me down” Stiles frowned.<br/>
“I’m not lying, I chickened out, and my guess is Laura asked them to do the kiss cam because she knew” Derek didn’t mean to say that out loud.<br/>
“Is that magic beer? Are you drunk?”<br/>
“Can we talk about this later? Watch the game”<br/>
“Derek Hale, sexiest man alive just kissed me and said he wanted to date me, last thing I’m thinking about is baseball”<br/>
“After the game we will have the hotel to ourselves for a few hours, we can talk or kiss then, right now, we watch sports”<br/>
“Okay, but can I tell people you asked me to be your boyfriend at a Mets game? And this is our first official date?”<br/>
“Yes Stiles”<br/>
“Can I hold your hand?”<br/>
“If you promise to shut up”<br/>
“I can’t make promises like that” Stiles grabbed Derek’s hand, lacing their fingers together.<br/>
“Can you promise me that you’ll stop smelling like that?”<br/>
“Mets and Derek Hale, I can’t help the half chub”<br/>
Derek growled</p><p>Stiles waited patiently during the game, in the car on the way to the hotel, and even in the elevator on the way up to the top floor where Laura’s suite was, so the second the door shut Derek was not surprised when Stiles grabbed him and kissed him.<br/>
“Calm down Stiles”<br/>
“The Mets just won, which is rare, Derek Hale is my boyfriend, also a rare thing, I’m going to celebrate right now in case this is a dream”<br/>
“I wish it was a dream” Laura walked into the room “I’m glad to see the kiss cam got you both to realize how you feel about each other, but now my hotel room smells like horny teenagers, gross”<br/>
“You said you wouldn’t be here”<br/>
“I had to change before my date, he changed the location on me”<br/>
They moved away from the door so Laura could leave.<br/>
“Just promise you won’t get body fluids all over my room”<br/>
“Laura” Derek growled.<br/>
“That fact that that just turned you on Stilinski, there is something wrong with you” She laughed, “Have fun”</p><p>“That was embarrassing”<br/>
“We aren’t having sex”<br/>
“Why not” Stiles whined<br/>
“I’m not putting out on our first date and you deserve your first time to be special”<br/>
“Uh that is false, my first time is going to last like ten seconds so we should get it out of the way, plus you have been the main star of all my alone time fantasies since like I don’t know how long, so actually being with you will make it special”<br/>
“Still not doing it tonight”<br/>
“Can we keep kissing?”<br/>
“I’d never say no to those lips” Derek picked Stiles up and carried him to their room.<br/>
“We can push the beds together now”<br/>
Derek tossed stiles onto his bed “Later” Derek climbed on top of Stiles, sitting on his knees he started to unbutton the baseball jersey he had bought him.<br/>
“Just kissing doesn’t usually involve clothing removal” Stiles gasped as Derek’s beard  rubbed across his stomach<br/>
“I didn’t say where I was going to kiss you” Derek places random kisses over Stiles torso between each word.  “Plus I need to scent you”<br/>
“Fuck” Stiles moaned “Take your shirt off too, please”<br/>
Derek sat up, pulling his shirt off and tossing it to the floor.<br/>
Stiles’ hands were quick to touch as much of Derek as he could, his hands rubbing up Derek’s chest, one to the back of his neck and the other to the top of Derek’s head, gripping his hair so he could pull him down into a kiss. The beard burn around his mouth from his aggressive kisses felt nice<br/>
“Der….Derek” Stiles whined as Derek sucked another bruise into his collar bone.<br/>
Derek looked up at him with a smirk<br/>
“I know you said no sex, still a stupid idea if you ask me, but I’m like five seconds from coming in my pants, so what’s the difference if I come somewhere else?”<br/>
“Where did you have in mind?”<br/>
“Literally anywhere would be better than my tight jeans”<br/>
Derek reached between them and undid Stiles’ pants “You’re a bad influence” he nibbled on Stiles’ ear.<br/>
“You like it” Stiles teased, his fingers trailing along the top of Derek’s jeans “I think you would also like it if we both were completely naked, rubbing our scents all over each other” Stiles wiggled his eyebrows.<br/>
Derek groaned as Stiles squeezed his ass, pressing their bodies together tightly. Derek pulled away, he moved to the end of the bed, he stood up and shoved his pants and briefs down.<br/>
“Oh my god, how are you real? This has to be a freaking dream right?”<br/>
Derek shook his head with a little laugh. He grabbed the end of Stiles’ jeans and tugged, Stiles lifted his hips and shoved his boxers down.<br/>
Derek’s eyes flashed red and his fangs dropped.<br/>
“Please tell me that’s a compliment and not that you are regretting this and you’re going to rip my throat out”<br/>
Derek didn’t answer, he climbed back on the bed, running his hands up Stiles’ thighs<br/>
“Can I?” his breath ghosting over Stiles’ dick.<br/>
“Nope,” Stiles deadpanned “I’m kidding oh my god please, just try and keep the fangs in check, could you imagine going to the hospital and trying to explain why there were fang marks on my diiiii” Derek licked across his tip and Stiles forgot how to talk, Derek licked up his length before taking the tip into his mouth, Stiles yelled out as he came. “Holy embarrassing orgasms batman” he looked down at Derek, “I’m sorry, I didn’t even warn you”<br/>
Derek licked his lips “I don’t mind”<br/>
Stiles pulled Derek up into a kiss, “That’s hot”<br/>
Derek rutted against the line of Stiles’ hip.<br/>
“Can I try?”<br/>
“Later” Derek gritted out, moving quicker against Stiles body until he came between them.<br/>
“I made Derek Hale come” Stiles fist bumped the air.<br/>
“Shut up Stiles”<br/>
“Can we shower or is like that gonna piss off the wolf?”<br/>
“I’d prefer if we waited a minute”<br/>
“As long as you promise to let me blow you later? And also have sex, all the sex”<br/>
“Okay, just stop talking”<br/>
“Make me” Stiles smirked.<br/>
“How are you getting hard again?”<br/>
“I’m a teenager”<br/>
“Don’t remind me”<br/>
“As a werewolf can you recover quickly because round two, three, maybe even four would make sense before we shower?”<br/>
Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles and rolled them over so Stiles was now on top.<br/>
“I think we need to get our own hotel room because I think our last three days here are going to just be us naked”<br/>
“You still have a lot of stuff on your tourist list”<br/>
“Sex with you is number one on my bucket list of life, so it cancels out tourist bucket list, plus we are now dating so I’ll have more chances to come visit my future sister in law”<br/>
“Already planning our wedding”<br/>
“I’ve been writing Stiles Stilinski-Hale in my notebooks since freshman year”<br/>
“Hyphenated?”<br/>
“Just because your dad took your moms last name doesn’t mean I’m going to take the Hale name, plus I’m the only kid, I need to pass my last name on”<br/>
“As long as we don’t pass on Mieczyslaw”<br/>
“I’d never, and you will never say it again, even though you somehow make it sound sexy”<br/>
“Are we going to get off again or keep naming our kids?”<br/>
“I do like the name Spencer, for a girl or a boy”<br/>
“You’re serious right now?”<br/>
“I don’t joke about our children Derek, but yes it was a joke, let’s keep doing naughty things” Stiles sat up, wiggling his ass against Derek’s half-hard cock. “Wait, we haven’t discussed top or bottom?”<br/>
Derek blushed.<br/>
“Oh my god, Derek Hale, are you a bottom?”<br/>
“I’ve never slept with a guy before, but from personal alone time, I can say that I wouldn’t mind trying both”<br/>
“Oh dude we are going to have the best sex life ever”<br/>
“Not if you call me dude again”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s going to be weird going back to normal life after the best week of my life”<br/>
“Not everything has to change” Derek grabbed Stiles hand<br/>
“Are you telling me that wasn’t just a fling?”<br/>
“When I said I wanted to date you, I meant it”<br/>
“I thought you meant in New York only”<br/>
“That's stupid”<br/>
Stiles scrambled over the middle console and into Derek’s lap, his ass hitting the horn making them both laugh.<br/>
“Stiles”<br/>
“Shh” Stiles kissed along Derek’s jaw.<br/>
“I was just going to suggest we go back to my place”<br/>
“But it’s so far away” Stiles stuck out his bottom lip to pout.<br/>
“Because your ass honked the horn and now your dad is glaring at us from the porch”<br/>
“Yeah, we should leave”<br/>
“Maybe you should stay, you haven’t seen him in a week”<br/>
“Yeah and one of the last things he said to me was about us falling in love and getting married and this just proved him right”<br/>
“At least we don’t have to tell him now”<br/>
“He is going to insist you come over for Sunday dinners”<br/>
“Then see you tomorrow” Derek gave him a quick kiss before opening his door and helping Stiles out.<br/>
Stiles grabbed his bags from the trunk and walked up to his dad “Don’t say a word” he walked passed him and up to his room.</p><p> </p><p>“When did you even get this?” Derek held up a white shirt that said I ❤️️ NY, the heart looked like a moon and NY looked like mountains with some wolves on top howling at the moon/heart.<br/>
“I can’t tell you” Stiles smirked “And the fact that it took you two weeks to find the only white shirt you own, hilarious”<br/>
“I thought this would stop”<br/>
“Never” Stiles laughed, “Now get that sexy ass dressed or we will never make it to the Hale house while the sun is up”<br/>
They spent most days fixing up the Hale house, using various contractors but trying to do as much of it as they could with just them and the pack. Turns out, the pack was pretty good at DIY.<br/>
“I found one of them in the medicine cabinet”<br/>
“That one is new too”<br/>
“Have I found the first one yet?”<br/>
“Nope” Stiles fought every muscle in his body to not look at it<br/>
“But now every inch of this apartment smells like us so I can’t even sniff them out anymore”<br/>
“You’re the one who keeps bending me over various surfaces”<br/>
“Say the guy who just walked into my apartment and bent me over the back of the sofa”<br/>
Stiles hummed “You loved it”<br/>
“I do, but we have got nothing accomplished since we got back”<br/>
Stiles shrugged “Well most of the pack will be helping us today so we won’t be getting another splinter in my ass by doing it at the house”</p><p>“Stiles” Derek called as he walked into the Hale house.<br/>
“In the bedroom” Stiles called back<br/>
“I can smell the paint”<br/>
“I figured if I started painting before you got home, you couldn’t stop me”<br/>
“It’s your house now too, you can do whatever you want”<br/>
“Good because a white bedroom is a horrible idea”<br/>
“I like this color” Derek looked at the wall that was already painted a dark greyish blue<br/>
“It’s called timber wolf”<br/>
Derek groaned “You have a problem”<br/>
“Then don’t look at the curtain rods in here or our on-suite bathroom” Stiles looked at the brass wolves at the end of the curtain rods, trying not to laugh.<br/>
“Stiles”<br/>
“It was all at Home Depot, I saw it when I was getting the paint. I couldn’t help myself”<br/>
Derek peaked into the bathroom, “No one is allowed to see this”<br/>
“Can you at least shift into full wolf and sit in there so I can take a picture”<br/>
“I’m breaking up with you”<br/>
“Funny, but I know you love me too much” Stiles teasingly stuck out his tongue.<br/>
“I found something today at the construction site”<br/>
The Hale house rebuild took almost a year, then Derek decided he loved doing it so he took some classes and started his own construction business. Issac, Boyd, and Theo started working for him.<br/>
“For me?”<br/>
Derek pulled the small wooden fox from his pocket, “I cleaned all the dirt off of it and I thought it looked familiar” he sat it down next to the first wolf Stiles ever bought, that Stiles eventually showed him and they now keep on the dresser in their room. The rest of the wolf things Stiles had hidden he ended up re-hiding around the house when he moved in with Derek the same day Derek moved into the house.<br/>
He moved the red-stained fox next to the wolf, their tails met up and formed a heart.<br/>
“Holy shit, you just found it?” Stiles’ eyes became impossibly wide.<br/>
“I’ve never been one to believe in fate or believe that I deserve to be happy, but you’ve changed my mind about everything Stiles, I’ve never been happier and it scares me most of the time because part of me still thinks I don’t deserve it, but you prove me wrong every day, and I think this is the universe's way of telling me that we are meant to be together. I love you Stiles Stilinski and I want to spend forever with you” Derek got down on one knee, “I don’t have a ring because this isn’t planned at all but will you marry me Mieczyslaw?”<br/>
“I should say no because you used that name again, but that was the sweetest thing you’ve ever said and I love you so much Der, I would love nothing more than to marry you” Stiles pulled Derek up into a kiss.<br/>
“My ring better not have a wolf on it” Derek laughed against Stiles lips.<br/>
“I can’t make that promise” It was totally going to have a wolf on it!</p><p> </p><p>Epilogue- 7 years later.</p><p>“You’re insane Stiles”<br/>
“You are an uptight old man”<br/>
“Refusing to let you name our child Wolf, does not make me uptight, you grew up with a weird name, I thought you wouldn't want your child to be named Wolf”<br/>
“Wolf is a badass name, wait which name are you talking about?”<br/>
“Both, Mieczyslaw is impossible and Stiles is just weird”<br/>
“It’s not weird”<br/>
“It’s weird” Scott chimed in, “So is Wolf”<br/>
“You named your son Scott Jr. That’s boring”<br/>
“Issac is a good name”<br/>
“Name your own kid that” Stiles glared at him “We are no longer discussing this as a pack”<br/>
“How about Conner” Allison rubbed her stomach “It means Lover of wolves”<br/>
“See the mother of our child is the only one who is allowed to make suggestions”<br/>
“Stiles stop calling me the mother, just because I’m carrying your baby does not make me the mom”<br/>
“You could go with Remus after the werewolf in Harry Potter”<br/>
“Adding it to the list, thanks Cora”<br/>
“No” Derek grabbed the dry erase marker from Stiles’ hand. “Conner is a nice name”<br/>
“Conner Wolf Stilinski-Hale”<br/>
“No,” everyone said in unison”<br/>
“Fine, but his nursery will be wolf-themed”<br/>
“Conner Johnathan, after your dad”<br/>
“Are you trying to kill him Der? That would kill him, but it’s a great idea, wait killing him is not a good idea, the name is a great idea” Stiles flailed in excitement.<br/>
“I know” Derek smirked “And I already bought the bedding for the nursery.” Derek opened the hall closet and pulled out a big bag, he turned it around so everyone could see the print on the fabric, it was cute little cartoon wolves and foxes.<br/>
Stiles wiped the tear from his cheek “I love it” he hugged Derek. “If anyone laughs at me crying, I’ll kick your ass, this pregnancy has me over-emotional”<br/>
“You’re not pregnant Stiles” Derek rolled his eyes.<br/>
“I’m still emotional”<br/>
“Thank you Stiles” Derek gently kissed his forehead. “Thank you for letting me raise my family in the house I grew up in, even if you’ve covered every nook and cranny with tiny wolves”<br/>
“Thank you for letting me love you”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>